The present invention relates to an identification transponder. The inventive identification (ID) transponder labels a product, article or other sort of item provided therewith with a distinct electronically encoded identification code. By means of the ID code the whereabouts of the item so labeled can be tracked and monitored in time so as to improve the logistics associated therewith or pertinent attributes such as the price can be associated with that item. An identification transponder is also referred to as an electronic identification tag or an electronic bar code or the like.